Getting Better At Our Jobs
by yasminakohl
Summary: Don't hold me to this, it's my first summery. Dinozzo is still hurting after Jeanne but someone is about to help him past it. Oh insert disclaimer stuff here not making any money or anything of this and their not mine...i just borrowed them for a bit
1. Chapter 1

Dinozzo says, "Maybe it means we're getting better at our jobs."

In the elevator, he rambles on to Tara Cole about how he says and does all the wrong things on dates now and how his confidence has been shaken. But no one knows his other secret; even a self-professed man expert can't see his secret. Maybe he really is that good at hiding in plain sight.

Sitting at home now Dinozzo drinks his long neck and wonders what would happen if he walked up and yelled his secret out to the squad room. He wonders how fast he would be fired. He wonders if he would have any friends left, he knows the answer it would be no. He knows he can never let anyone know his secret because while things get around in a police station and it might trickle over to another city, in a federal agency it would be everywhere and the world would know and he would never work again.

Falling into an alcohol induced sleep he dreams of how he wishes it could be.

~*~

McGee sits in front of his typewriter trying to write again. But he has writers block, he will never tell Tony or the others. Look what happened last time.

He smiles as a though passes through of Tara finding Tony's wallet in the car and how Tony reacted to her finding the ring in it from the condom…the condom she said was nearing its expiration date even.

McGee can't figure out why Tony doesn't just go for it. It's not as if it will kill him if he's turned down, he's been gotten the cold shoulder often. Maybe someday Tony will see what's in front of him but for now McGee will just watch and learn

~*~

Ziva looks at the photo of Michael on her phone. She was happy that she had found someone with to share her time. She is not romantic enough to assume that this was a forever-true love situation but still.

Leaning back on her sofa her thoughts turned towards Tony and the conversation she heard in the conference room. Tara had said she knew men but she obviously didn't know Tony.

Tony had been floundering since before Jeanne but had started sinking after the mess, seemed even worse for wear since the agent afloat assignment. She wished her friend would just take the chance and go after what he wanted.

~*~

Gibbs sits in his basement drinking his bourbon. He wonders about Vance and the woman he dragged his team after. Obviously, she was a woman who knew how to read men but from the overheard conversations around the office, she was off when it came to Tony.

Maybe it was time for a little midnight sabotage again. This time when Tony stayed Gibbs would make sure Tony got the message.

He was tired of the younger man saying from the top of the stairs "Night boss, don't fall asleep under the boat." Course this time there's no boat.

Hearing the car pull up Gibb's sets his drink down and makes his way up the stairs, his head cocked to one side and hand on the gun until he hears the footsteps on the porch.

Maybe the midnight run wouldn't be needed after all. He leaned against the doorframe and waits to see if Tony would come in on his own or not.

He watched the handle turn, stop, and reset itself. He watched Dinozzo do this three times, as the man changed his mind, took a step away, returned, and once again stepped away.

Jethro shook his head, pulled himself from the doorframe and opened the door when Tony stepped away the fourth time.

"Get in here Dinozzo."

~*~

Dinozzo knew he had to look like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes felt huge even to him. His heart stopped then spiked in to his ears. He could feel his hands tremble and his knees go weak.

Swallowing he took a step and skirted between Gibbs and the door, inhaling as he passed.

"Sit down." he heard as he did.

Swallowing again Dinnozo sat at the little table in the dining area. He knew from experience that couch was not comfortable for his long legs.

"Want a beer?"

"Got anything stronger?" Dinozzo heard himself ask.

"Yeah." Gibbs said with a single head nod.

Walking in the cabinet near the table, he pulled out two glasses and two bottles he set down his bourbon and Tony whiskey. "Want ice?"

"Yes, no," taking a deep breath, "yes thanks."

Dinozzo watched Gibb's disappear into the kitchen with his glass and he listened to the ice clink in the glass and then looked away as his boss returned.

Setting the glass down he slid the bottle in front of Tony, "What's on your mind?"

"Lot of stuff." Tony says in a non-committal way.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff." He says with a shrug.

"Stuff that brings you to my house at midnight? And trying to decide four times whether to come in?"

"Yeah." he said in a whisper.

"Gonna have to do better than that kid."

Tony stands up almost knocking the chair over in the process. "I am not a kid damn it."

Gibbs is started by Tony's reaction to the term but he hides it before it shows. "No, no, you're not. Don't serve kids," he says nodding to the glass.

As if to prove his point Tony drinks the whiskey in one gulp. He hisses through clenched teeth and pours two fingers more. "Damn it you don't know." he says more to himself then to the man in the room.

"What don't I know Anthony?"

"Don't; don't use my name like that." The younger man says turning away, looking out the patio door.

His reflection is cast back like a mirror and Jethro knows he has pushed a button he shouldn't, and he barley hears, "Only Ducky."

"Ok only Ducky." he says walking over to the Italian. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Can't."

"When have you ever not said what is on your mind Tony?" reverting to the nickname that seemed to be safe.

"I never say what I want boss would be looking for a new job again and I like it here."

"Tony we're not on the clock, you can talk to me you know I am here for you."

"No, no I should go." draining his drink again, he makes for the front door.

"No can do Tony."

"What?!" Tony says hand on the doorknob.

"Can't let you drive, you've just had two drinks in less than five minutes and I have no idea how much you actually ate today." Gibbs says with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"I don't have anything here."

"So you'll change in the morning when you've slept off the booze."

Hanging his head in defeat Dinozzo turns back from the door. "Fine I'll turn in then, don't fall asleep under the boat."

"Boats gone." Gibbs says simply.

Tony stopped with one foot on the bottom step and stayed there, "Where is it?"

"Where it needs to be."

"How did you get…?"

"Nope not telling."

"Boss that's not fair."

"Jethro."

"What?" Tony's head snapped up.

"I said my name is Jethro."

"I know what your name is."

"Then use it, we are off the clock."

"You've said that."

"I know."

Tony felt like he walked into a Twilight Zone episode "I don't really know what I'm doing here, boss still wiped from the flight from..."

"Jethro." Gibbs said again much closer to Tony than he had expected.

"I'm still wiped from the flight Jethro."

"So am I Tony." Gibbs watched a shiver run down Tony's spine as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I boss Jethro I don't know what…"

"Yeah you do."

"I do." Tony caved.

"What do you want Tony?"

Tony shook his head once, and then he felt the slap, the second one today, but this one was more of a caress than a slap.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered into his ear, "what do you want?"

Swallowing hard Tony turned to face Gibbs, looked him in the ice blue eyes, and said "You."

"Good," was all Tony heard before he felt lips touch his and a hand on the back of his head.

Moaning Tony returned the kiss. He tentatively put his hands on Jethro's hips. After a few seconds and he wasn't shoved away, Tony moved his hand on to his back.

The two made out at the bottom of the stairs until air became a requirement.

Breathlessly Tony asked a single word question, "When?"

"Always but when Vance sent you away I knew I had to try but I didn't want to push you. You where still reeling from Jenny, being sent off, and well..." Jethro left it open.

"I've never…" Tony said with an abstract wave of his hand.

"Neither have I, we will figure it out together."

"Hmm, so we're both probies?" Tony said using his killer smile and received his third smack of the day for his answer.

"Hmmm maybe I'm not getting better at my job." He says.

"No your better at your job, just not better with the jokes Tony." Jethro takes Tony's hand and pulls him up the steps to the bedroom.

~*~

Tony sat on Jethro's bed, his stomach tied in knots. He felt more nervous than he had when he scored with Janice Kopechne his sophomore year. This was much more important than that was.

"So um uh how do we I mean who I, ah shit." Dinozzo stumbled, trying to ask what he couldn't fathom.

Jethro laughed and said, "Hmm I guess we'll decide when one of us begs the other."

"Um sure I guess." Dinozzo stared at him, "I did kinda of figure you wouldn't want to you, know um oh hell." He bolted off the bed and made it as far as the doorway before his wrist was caught and he was spun around into a hard chest.

"Tony I don't have a problem being uh," Gibbs stopped and thought for a second, "being a bottom. not for you."

Dinozzo let out a strangled whimper, "oh god Jethro I I, oh hell. I can't think when I'm around you like this." He leaned and kissed Jethro again. There was no tenderness, only unbridled passion. Both men were so fired up about finial being with the other that they got lost in each other.

Somehow, the pair ended up tumbling onto the bed. Dinozzo didn't stop and think nor did Jethro. They only stopped kissing long enough to pull Jethro's white t-shirt of and over his head. The pair only parted fully once they were both naked and the first feeling of skin on skin startled Dinozzo.

"Oh god Jethro what are we doing?" His voice raspy with a combination of lust and confusion, as Dinozzo spoke; he dropped his head on to Jethro's shoulder but kissed it while he spoke.

"I think we are about to make love but maybe I'm wrong." Gibbs said with a question in his voice.

"Oh god I want this, I do. but I don't want it to screw up everything else to. I want to be able to work with you and to watch your back I don't want this to get weird at work."

"We've been through a lot Tony and we've been attracted to each other from the start. I'm right aren't I?" Gibb's pulled back and lifted Tony's head so that he could see the younger man's face.

"Yeah." Dinozzo said shakily.

"I don't think there is anything that can change what we have for the worse. I think it can only make it stronger." Gibbs kissed Tony's lips lightly hoping Tony wouldn't pull away. His heart fell when the green-eyed man did just that, but when Tony slid to the middle of the bed and laid down it soared.

Gibbs leaned over him, "You are sure this is what you want Tony?"

Dinozzo paused for a moment then reached up wrapped his hand around Jethro's neck and pulled him down on top of him, when their cocks brushed against each other they both groaned in unison.

Fearing he would be too heavy for Tony, Gibbs slid off of the man and rolled them to their sides. He was semi-conscious and always would be about Tony's damaged lungs, something that had scared him damn near to death when he had seen Tony coming for them when he went in the water with Maddy.

Gibbs pulled Tony as close as he could and felt their cocks touch again; he slid his hand body Tony's side and found his ass cheek. He started caressing it and felt Tony slid his leg over Gibbs hip opening up his body. Wondering if this was Tony's way of begging first, Gibbs wandered lower with each caress until he found Tony's hole, gently rubbing his thumb over it Tony moaned and writhed. Grinning into the ongoing kiss Gibbs placed his fingertip on it, pushed down, and lifted off. Tony whimpered and sighed as soon as he put his finger back.

Gibbs kept this up for a few minutes until Tony started pushing back on to his finger. Making sure this was what Tony wanted Gibbs broke the kiss. "Tony last time, is this what you want?" He pushed his finger in just enough to make his point.

Dinozzo arched his back, grinding his groin in to Jethro's and groaned. "Oh god yes, I oh, I want you in me, I want you to be the only man that ever. Oh god," Dinozzo shuddered, "please Jethro make love to me."

Gibbs pushed his finger in and out a few times, then said "Roll over on to your stomach Tony."

"Hmm if I have to." Dinozzo said kissing Jethro's face.

Gibbs just smiled and moved to reach the nightstand he smiled more when he heard Tony whimper because he had to move his hand away from his ass.

"Coming back Tony."

"You better." He heard breathlessly.

Pulling the bottle of lube out of the drawer, he thought for a second, "Tony," he said with trepidation "I don't have any." Tony turned to look at him.

"You have lube its right there."

"I know I don't have any condoms."

"I don't think we need them Jethro we both know this is a first time and I just had my yearly last month and well we both know that was good so unless you're telling me you have…"

"No no I guess your right we wouldn't need any would we."

"No." Dinozzo whispered, he ground his hard on into the bed. "Jethro please I need to ohhhh." he moaned when he felt the lotion flow over his asshole and groaned when he felt Jethro push into his tight hole." I oh man oh man this is oh man," he said giving up with a sigh.

Gibbs carefully stretched Tony and found his prostrate a few times, making Tony moan and writhe more. Tony was currently leaving very usable teeth impressions in his pillow to keep for babbling. Gibbs had always wondered if Tony would be a talker. Now he knew the answer was yes unless his mouth was full.

Thinking of Tony's mouth full gave Gibbs a thought and he pulled his fingers free. "Roll over." Gibbs said before Tony whimpered to much, being almost mindless with need Tony did as he was told and made the sweetest sound when Gibbs fingers returned. Kneeling to the side, Gibbs took Tony's cock in his free hand and kissed the leaking slit. Tony bucked and cried out, still muffed by the pillow. Gibbs smiled before kissing it again when he heard Tony repeat over and over "oh my god."

Trying his luck, Gibbs opened his mouth and took as much as he could. Tony's hair almost tickled his nose but Tony had gone stone still and was crying out again "Ah ah ah ah ah oh god." Gibbs pulled up and sank down again, twisting his fingers currently in Tony's ass at the same time.

"Oh Jethro oh god don't oh god you have to stop or I am going to come right now."

Pulling up, "And what's wrong with that" he asked jacking Tony off lightly.

"Because I want to come with you buried in me this first time."

"Hmm that idea has merit."

"Please Jethro please you said whoever begged first. I'm begging."

"If you're sure." Gibbs said kissing Tony one more time. "Roll back over."

"No I want to see you please. I want to see you it's easier the other way I've heard but."

"It's okay, we'll do it this way. I just don't want to push your lungs by laying on you."

"Forget them I'm fine."

"I sound like a broken record are you sure?"

"Yes I want to see your face I want to be able to kiss you please if I had been sick or something it might be different."

"Alright speaking of…" Gibbs leaned and kissed Tony into oblivion.

Tony began pushing up into Gibbs and he knew it was time. This was going to be the time that they lose their respective virginities.

Nudging Tony's legs, apart Gibbs lifted Tony's hips up pouring more lube on his cock he looked at Tony one last time.

Tony's eyes were half closed with lust and anticipation his face was flushed and he looked like some debauched cherub. He panted heavily and was rocking his hips, trying to make contact with any stimulation. Giving in, Gibbs pushed his cock forward until he touched Tony's hot skin. Pausing for one more second,d he pushed in as Tony pushed back. Going very slowly, Tony hissed as the widest part of his head pushed in, then moaned as the shaft slipped past the entrance.

"Jethro stop just for a second."

Gibbs stilled instantly hoping this wasn't too much, Tony felt so hot and velvety. He was so tight Gibbs was fighting not to come instantly. Taking a moment was just fine with him.

Dinozzo breathed for a moment trying to adjust to the feeling of have Jethro's cock in his ass. Most of his body was begging him to move to find release for the pent up sexual tension in his body, but the burning in his ass was almost enough to override that. But after a moment it was a mild dull ache and the rest of his body's urges demanded attention. Jethro must have felt him relax because he felt him push farther in then he felt the oddest and sexiest thing ever. He felt Jethro's balls brush up against his.

Looking up at Jethro, Dinozzo saw a few things; concern, lust, love, and rapture. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his legs around Jethro's waist and pulled the man down to him, "Kiss me and move." he whispered.

Gibbs shuddered but did as Tony asked. He was so close to coming he was afraid it would end really quick. He kissed Tony and pulled almost all of the way out then pushed slowly back in again. Tony moaned into the kiss as he pushed over his prostrate and shuddered when the head scrapped against it as he pulled out again. After a moment, they had a rhythm going, and each push pull was sweet agony for both men. Dinozzo would pull Jethro closer and Gibbs would push Tony closer to the edge.

After sometime, the kissing stopped due to lack of oxygen and Gibbs still mindful of Tony's lungs he was holding himself up with his arms. Gibbs looked at Tony as he trashed his head from side to side and arching his back up farther each time he brushed over the precious gland.

Gibbs felt that Tony was close, his ass was getting tighter and tighter and the added stimulation was yanking Gibbs faster towards his own completion.

Then when Gibbs was sure he was going to come without his companion, Tony cried out and his channel tightened up so much Gibbs couldn't move and he too came.

"Jethro!"

"Tony!"

They both shouted and Gibbs arms gave way and he clasped onto Tony's chest. A moment later Gibbs tried to move but Tony held him fast.

"I'm fine not even a weez."

"Still."

"No please I want to feel you this close please don't."

Giving in Gibbs stayed where he was.

Dinozzo sighed in contentment. He felt so good. Okay truth be told, he was sore. He wasn't sure there would be a repeat performance soon but he felt good. Laying there with Jethro's weight, reinforcing the closeness, he felt like he could walk on water, hm maybe walk under water.

"Whats so funny?"

"Hm oh was just thinking I could walk on water or under it cause I feel so good right now."

"Not to sore?"

"Oh im sore but it feels um nice." Dinozzo left it as a question.

"We make a good team Tony."

"Yes we do."

Dinozzo hissed as Jethro slipped free and moaned at the sudden empty feeling left behind. He received a kiss for his loss, it helped but not enough.

"There will be other times Tony."

"I know." Dinozzo replied.

"Well I guess, I should say will there be other times?"

"Oh yeah there will be other times."

"Hm good I think we should get cleaned up."

"Um yeah that would be a good idea."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I've had a few people ask were the rest of the story is. There wasn't going to be more. But I will work on it over the long weekend and see if I can make more.

I suppose at very least I should give Jethro a shot at losing his virginity.

These two are such a dynamic pair they demand to be put together just to see how they balance each other and keep from killing each other on a more intimate day to day basis.

"There will be other times Tony."

"I know." Dinozzo replied.

"Well I guess, I should say, will there be other times?"

"Oh yeah there will be other times." Tony smiled curling an arm around Jethro's waist.

"Hm good. I think we should get cleaned up."

"Um yeah that would be a good idea." Tony pulled back rolled off the bed, moving towards the bathroom.

He felt Jethro more than he heard the older man. "It might be easier just to take a shower." He heard from behind him.

"Yeah I think you're right." A pair of arm wrapped around him as he reached to start the shower. Feeling Jethro behind him, Tony stopped and reveled in the feeling of the strong chest currently pressed against his back. He felt the hands move down his arms and heard the water start. Tony felt Jethro shift; he opened his eyes and saw Jethro step into the tub. He still had one of Tony's hands in his; he tugged the younger man into the shower and closed the glass door.

Tony felt like a marionette when he was maneuvered under the spray. The water felt so good he tipped his head back and let the water run down his face and the back of his head. He jumped a little bit when he felt soap slicked hands start to glide over his body but it felt so good he relaxed before he was even tensed. He leaned his head back against the wall shivering at the contract of the cold tile and the hot water and warm hands. He gasped when he felt the warm lips on his shoulder and moaned when they nipped his skin and sighed when he felt the warm tongue sooth the pain.

Tony heard Jethro's knee pop when he knelt, he tried to stand up straight with the intention of pulling the man from the shower floor. But despite his knee's protest, Jethro was strong enough to keep Tony pinned to the wall. "No don't Jethro its okay you don't ah, oh playing dirty, Jethro." Tony said to quite the man Jethro had moved his hand down from Tony's chest to his cock. Jethro was currently working very hard at making Tony hard again.

One-handed Jethro finished washing Tony's legs. Tony was willing leaning against the wall again; Jethro leaned backwards slightly so the water would wash the soap away. Standing up he shook his head when his knee popped again. He watched Tony's face but there was no sign that he had heard proof of their age difference. Jethro leaned in a kissed Tony but he quickly found himself pinned against the now warm wall. "My turn." he heard Tony say just before he felt the Italian's hands glide over his body. He was a little surprised that Tony started with his cock but once it was clean and Jethro felt his mouth take the place of his hands he understood, but that was pretty much the last thought that went through his mind.

Tony knelt on the shower floor head bobbing as he took Jethro's cock as far as he could. While he had never watched gay porn, he watched women give enough blowjobs to figure out what was good. And there was always the fact that he had received enough over his lifetime to have some knowledge.

Slowly Tony's handwork between Jethro's legs. He felt Jethro spread his legs farther apart and smiled around the cock in his mouth. Tony teased the older man's hole when he found it. He heard Jethro gasp very manly and moan when Tony pushed one finger in. Tony had to pull back a little off Jethro's cock because it suddenly filled with even more blood making it larger than before. Tony thought to himself, "_Remind me never to hit his prostrate when I'm giving him head I'll drown_."

Slowly working his ass Tony kept sucking on Jethro's cock until he had three fingers moving very nicely in the older man's ass. Pulling free from Jethro's cock Tony stood kissing his lover hungrily. "Turn around."

Jethro came to when tony pulled off of him, but was lost again when he was kissed by the same swollen lips. He heard tony speak he just didn't hear it. His knees where weak and his head felt rummy, he couldn't think of the last time that he had felt like this. He wasn't sure he had ever felt like this, honestly.

The words finally penetrated his mind and he turned so he was facing the wall, water rolling down his back. He felt Tony lean into his ear and he heard assume the position. Still in a fog, Jethro didn't get it. The he did when Tony tapped the inside of his leg like the do when they are about to search a suspect. He smiled while he put his hands on the wall and stepped backwards spreading his legs to where they had been before Tony stood up.

Tony had really only meant it as a joke but seeing Jethro spread out like that made his harder than he had been before, and he wasn't sure that was a possibility, but the throbbing almost pain told him it was. Looking around in the shower Tony was crushed, there was nothing to use as lube. The water had helped enough when he stretching his lover but there was no way he was going to fuck him with nothing. He would tear him before he was all the way in. "Damn it."

Jethro's breathing was heavy and the ache building was almost unbearable. He turned his head to look at Tony when he heard him curse.

"Stay right there don't move."

"Where are you going?"

"Lube."

"Under the counter." Jethro told Tony before he got the door open.

"Really, well then don't move." Stepping out tony shivered in the cold bathroom; he opened the cabinet door and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube. "You're gonna have to tell me why that was there later." Pouring a generous about of lube onto his fingers he pushed then into Jethro. Tony heard the moan that escaped his lover and it dawned on Tony that other then when he pushed into Jethro or when they had came earlier Jethro made almost no noise. Tony decided to make his mission to make Jethro moan, groan, whimper, and over all make as much noise as possible. Slicking his cock up, he pulled his fingers free. Listening for any sounds Tony only heard the sound of water. More determined he lined his cock up with Jethro's ass leaned in and tony his silent gunny, "I'm going to make you talk Gunny. I'm going to make you tell me what you want." He pushed into the man, he watched Jethro's hands ball in to fists and his back muscles tighten. When he saw them relax, he pushed the rest of the way into the tight sheath. He stopped and waited. Tony did not intend to move again until Jethro said something. He didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would but what he heard was what he expected.

"Dinozzo if you don't move right now I'm going to kill you." In hindsight, he should have known that would be what Gibbs would say.

"On your six boss, still going to make you scream." Tony laughed when he saw Jethro shake his head no.

"Oh yeah…going to make you make every sound in the book." He leaned down and bit Jethro's shoulder gently, but he felt the quiver that ran through the man. Sucking a hickey on to the man's shoulder tony pulled almost free then snapped his hips forward driving fully back in. Jethro stopped breathing but didn't make a sound. Tony repeated the motion over and over again, adding a little twist when he felt his cock head brush over Jethro's grand. Finally he heard a moan of pleasure escape. The grin that spread across his face was from ear to ear. "Not a scream but it's a start." He whispered into Jethro's ear. Then he kissed the ear and nibbled on it. He was rewarded with another little moan. Thinking he was learning Jethro's combination, Tony bit on his lover's ear and snapped his hips. He got a full groan.

So Jethro seemed to have a little of a pain kink. He could understand that. He also could work with that. He turned the cool water down so that it was almost all hot. He heard Jethro hiss and felt his ass tighten. "Hope you have a hell of a hot water heater or this is going to be real short." Tony reached around Jethro and found his cock hard and dripping. Jethro started to move his hands from the wall towards Tony's hands but tony reminded him, "Don't move."

The hand went back to its previous place and curled into a fist. Tony curled his hand around Jethro and worked his cock as if it was his own. Each time he would pull back his hand would come up the shaft, twisting along the way. When he pushed in, he pulled down the length, making sure to pull over the head with a swirl.

Jethro was panting as all the sensations Tony was causing kept cascading over him. If he hadn't just come, he would have been finished already. Why they were in the battle of sounds was beyond him. What did it matter if he moaned or groaned? Then he felt Tony with his free hand pinch his nipples and he couldn't help but groan. Biting his tongue quickly didn't help, Tony had already heard it at was now doing everything he could to make Jethro repeat the sound.

"Just let it go, Jethro don't keep it bottled up. Scream, yell, and shout, whatever." Tony hissed into his ear. It was Jethro's turn to thrash his head. Then there was nothing he could do to stay quiet, his orgasm over took him and he shouted out, the sound echoing it the small room.

Tony came just second after him with a hiss and a sigh.

"Told you I'd make you scream."


	3. author note update

Sorry about resending a file I had already posted but I didn't realize it had edited my links. Don't like a site editing my content.

Anyways Chapters for Watching Them All soon...

AUTHOR NOTE:

I am SOOOOO sorry about leaving you high and dry on these stories.

This is why though, smashwords. com/ books/ view/ 78597

There has been many hurdles to jump in this project but I have traversed most of them (I think) and have it published.

It is available in all formats from smashwords .com now and will be available from the main e-retailers soon and in print soon (I hope).

Thank you for all your time and adds and your regularly scheduled programming will return soon.

Yasmina


End file.
